


Throw Me

by dreamsheartstory



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Martial Arts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsheartstory/pseuds/dreamsheartstory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is taking a Judo class with Octavia so they can learn how to defend themselves and Clarke finds it increasingly hard to concentrate because of their TA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throw Me

Her back slams into the mat again and she’s lost count of how many times she’s lain there knowing she needs to get up but wondering how someone her own size was throwing her so easily when she can barely knock them off balance. The ceiling is a rather familiar sight by now, far away wooden beams and a skylight, that on other days has provided her with a blinding view of the sun. This morning is overcast though the sun is threatening. She pushes up to standing and straightens her gi. Without a word she steps back in line and glances over to Octavia who is standing alert and ready next to her. Clarke rolls her eyes. When she agreed to a self defense class she hadn’t quite imagined it being quite so intense. She rubs her wrist and glances up at the woman who just threw her.

Their TA, Lexa Woods, is all legs and arguably the most attractive person Clarke has ever seen, even though they have to wear a stiff, unflattering, uniform for class she is constantly distracted. Little wisps of hair have escaped from a low messy bun and curl around the sides of Lexa’s face, and her eyes are the most intense green. And by now Clarke has missed half of what the instructor has been explaining. Which is probably why she found herself stepping forward, with Octavia’s help, as a volunteer when the teacher asked for one earlier. Somehow, knowing Lexa could probably beat her up was incredibly hot and messed with her sense of priority: namely not making a fool of herself in front of people.

She feels Octavia’s breath on her ear before the other woman whispers, “You’re staring again.”

“I am not,” Clarke knows it’s a lie.

“Whatever you say,” Octavia takes a step back and drops into a fighting stance. “You ready for this?”

Clarke takes a step back trying to prepare herself for the attack she knows is coming, “For what exactly?”

Octavia rolls her eyes. “Hip sweep. You weren’t listening at all were you.” She steps toward Clarke, never one to waste class time with idle chat, “Throw me.”

Clarke tilts her head and glances over to Lexa who is helping another pair. Letting out a long unsteady breath she turns back to her sparring partner who gives her a sassy challenging eyebrow raise and gestures her forward. Gripping the edges of Octavia’s gi she steps forward, twisting at the hip and… not so gracefully dropping Octavia to the ground. The sudden weight shift pulls Clarke off balance and she lands on top of the other woman only to quickly roll off to the side more on account of momentum than anything else. Octavia lets out a small groan but hops back up to her feet before Clarke has even sat up.

“My turn.”

With a roll of her eyes Clarke gets her feet under her and drops into place. Octavia steps in grabbing onto her and before she can react she’s lying on the ground looking up at the skylight again, blinded by the sun that’s decided to come out. Clarke sucks in a breath and it burns in her lungs as she wonders how Octavia bounces up so quickly. She can feel someone standing over her, watching her. Some good self defense training will do if she can’t even tell someone walked up next to her. Bringing a hand up to shield her eyes from the sun she glances over at the person. Small delicate bare feet with turquoise nail polish. Her gaze travels up to frizzy chestnut hair haloed in sunlight.

Lexa.

Clarke practically stumbles into a standing position blinking rapidly to adjust her eyes to the lighting inside the room again. She shoots a glare at Octavia, best friends are supposed to warn you about moments like these, and then shifts her gaze back to Lexa. A small smile tugs at the corner of Lexa’s bow shaped mouth and Clarke can’t help but feel a fluttering between her ribs like hope. She glances down.

“Clarke,” Lexa pauses and waits for Clarke to look back at her. “You need to get your hips down, like this.” She takes the lapels in Octavia’s gi in her hands and squares off. Clarke is watching but she isn’t focused. The steady way Lexa breathes pushing all the air from her lungs before taking a deep breath, she steps forward lifting her hip and Octavia in one smooth motion as she throws the girl over her shoulder as if she weighs nothing more than a feather pillow, her exhale is steady only ending as Octavia hits the mat. Clarke doesn’t know what she isn’t doing right yet all she can think about is how smoothly Lexa moves and how deadly she is. “That’s how you will throw someone twice your size.”

She shakes her head, then nods quickly. Trying to remember that she’s supposed to be focused on learning how to defend herself not the gentle curve of her TA’s hip or the steadiness of her breath.

Lexa offers a hand to Octavia and the other girl bounces upright as if being thrown to the mat were nothing at all, as if it were something exhilarating.  

“Again,” Lexa nods to Octavia. They fall into position and this time Lexa moves in slow motion. She grips Octavia’s gi, one hand firmly gripping the lapel and the other Octavia’s sleeve. Lexa looks back at Clarke, “This,” she takes a slight step forward and bends her knee dropping her hip down she shifts her weight forward and picks Octavia up with her hip as she straightens her leg. “You need to get close and low.”

Octavia winks at Clarke over Lexa’s shoulder, contentedly draped over Lexa’s back. She mouths, _you wish you were me don’t you?_ Clarke looks back to Lexa, it’s all she can do.

Lexa shifts her weight back and sets Octavia down, rocking back and forth several times so Clarke can examine the movement. Clarke is fixated on her hips. She nods and licks her lips, not trusting her voice.

“Then,” without warning Lexa shifts her hips and extends her arms, landing Octavia on the mat just between her and Clarke. Lexa reaches down and grips Octavia’s forearm, pulling her up without effort. “Easy.”

Octavia grins and takes a step toward Clarke, leaning in as she reaches her. “Are you jealous?” Octavia whispers in her ear and laughs. “Because you look jealous.” As she continues to walk past Clarke she gives her a nudge in the back with her elbow sending her a few stumbling steps towards Lexa.

Clarke drops into the judo stance, which is getting easier to feel and looks up at Lexa, which isn’t getting any easier or less distracting.

“Now throw me,” Lexa commands, but there’s a hint of a smile in her eyes when Clarke steps in close. Lexa’s lips part, her tongue darting out to wet them before she presses them into a thin line. She raises an eyebrow and tilts her head.

Clarke grabs the lapel of her gi and her sleeve, and lets out a steady breath, challenge accepted.

 

 


End file.
